The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for controlling a visual aid during a presentation, and more particularly to methods and systems for controlling the navigation of a visual aid during a presentation.
During meetings and classes it is common for presenters to use visual aids, such as slide decks, to present relevant material. Often the visual aids include a multitude of slides that each contain different information about which the presenter will speak. Currently, presenters navigate through the presentation by using a device that includes two buttons, one of which will advance the visual aid to the next slide and the other of which will revert the visual aid to the previous slide.
Often times during a presentation, the presenter may wish to display a slide out of the planned presentation order, perhaps in response to a question. As the length of the presentation and the number of slide in the visual aid increase, the amount of time it takes for the presenter to navigate through the visual aid to find the desired slide increases. This delay causes a disruption to the flow of the presentation and wastes the time of the presenter and the other individuals in the meeting or class.